House of Ella
by RandomGirl200
Summary: Amber left Anubis House a year ago. And now, she's back. But there was a reason why she left. She was pregnant, and had a daughter called Ella. Ella Lewis. Mainly Amber/Alfie. There is some Nina/Fabian, Jerome/Mara, Patricia/Eddie. *Now with added chapter, now complete, no sequel needed* (:
1. House of Returns

**I decided to do a Amber/Alfie story. :P I hope you like it.**

**Summary: Amber left Anubis House a year ago. And now, she's back. But there was a reason why she left. She was pregnant.**

**Thanks to Jamber111 for giving me a name for Amber's baby.**

_Amber's POV:_

_Flashback_

_I walked downstairs with my two suitcases. It didn't really show yet, but I was pregnant. And that's why im leaving. I didn't want to get into trouble._

'_Amber, dear, are you going right now?' Trudy asked. She knew that I was leaving, which was why she let me stay off school. That, and my morning sickness._

'_Yes, Trudy, I need to catch my plane.' I said, smiling softly. She enclosed me in a hug._

'_I do hope you return soon, my dear. And about the…' she gestured to my stomach. 'do you know who the father is?'_

_I sighed. 'Yes, but I'll tell him soon.' Then I walked out the door, dragging my suitcases. And I didn't_

_look back._

_End of Flashback_

I walked into Anubis house, holding my child Ella against my chest. All of my suitcases were already inside, so I didn't have to worry about that. Gazing around the hall, I realised how much I'd missed it here. Then, a familiar housemother walked into the hall and stopped when she saw me.

'Oh, Amber!' she gasped. 'Sweetie, you're back!' Trudy ran over to me and smiled. 'Is this who I think it is?'

'Yep. My daughter, Ella.' I said, smiling.

'Oh, sweetie, she's gorgeous! I guess she takes after her mother!' I giggled.

'So, how has everyone been?' I asked, walking into the living room. I've missed this place! I've missed _home. _

'Oh, it was crazy when you left. Everyone kept asking why, but I never told them, dear.' Trudy explained. 'No one took your place here, so you can have your old room back. I've took the time to install a crib in there for you.'

'Oh, Trudy, thank you!' I said, walking up to my old room. All of Nina's stuff was there. Grinning, I put Ella down in the crib and walked downstairs, grabbed all of my suitcases and took them upstairs to unpack.

Time flew by and soon everyone was home.

'Cookies!' Trudy's voice rang through the house. No one came upstairs, so I assumed they went to have cookies.

Silently, I tiptoed downstairs and walked into the living room. Everyone's jaws dropped.

'Hi guys, I'm back!' I said.

'Amber!' Nina cried, running upto me, enclosing me in a hug. I broke away quickly and smiled. Jerome groaned.

'Barbie's back. Now it won't be as quiet as it was.' He joked.

'Nice to see you too, Jerome.' I said, playfully punching his shoulder.

'So, why did you leave?' Mick asked.

'One second!' I said, running upstairs. I entered mine and Nina's room, and then picked up Ella. 'Let's go see Daddy.' I whispered to her, walking down the stairs.

'Guys, this is my daughter.' I said, walking back into the living room.

'Is that why you left?' Patricia asked. I nodded.

'Aww, she's so cute!' Mara gushed. I couldn't help but smile.

'So, Amber, what's her name?' Fabian questioned. I glanced at everyone in the room, and took a deep breath.

'Her name is Ella. Ella Lewis.' I said. Everyone turned to Alfie, who was staring with wide eyes.

**Eh, not the best starting chapter in the world. But oh well. I hope you all liked it, and I'll be updating later today or tomorrow.**

**Please review! Thanks ;)**


	2. House of Tests

**Thanks for all the reviews! (:**

**So, here's the next chapter, which I hope you enjoy.**

_Amber's POV:_

We all stared at Alfie, as he didn't move. Nor blink.

'Okay, so im going to put Ella down for a nap…' I muttered, walking upstairs. I felt tears flood my eyes. Didn't Alfie CARE that I had his child? I heard footsteps pounding up the stairs, but I ignored it and placed Ella in the crib, who soon fell to sleep. The door swung open.

'Ambs…' I froze. He hadn't called me that since prom. And that was the night… you know… we did it.

'Yes?' I croaked, picking up one of my fashion magazines. Grabbing my wrists, Alfie spun me around to face me. I instantly dropped the magazine.

'Why didn't you tell me?' he whispered.

'Because I thought you wouldn't care…' I answered.

'Ambs, its my child! Of course I'd care!' Alfie cried.

'Well, I'm SO sorry Alfie.' I said sarcastically. 'After we 'did it', you avoided me! How could I NOT think you'd care?

'I only avoided you because I thought that night didn't mean anything to you!' he whispered.

'Of COURSE it meant something to me. In fact, it meant the WORLD to me, Alfie.' I replied.

'But you LEFT as soon as you found out!' Alfie stated, throwing his hands up.

'Because I didn't want to get into trouble with Victor or Mr Sweet! And I didn't think anyone would care that I was pregnant!'

'Amber, I loved you!' Alfie shouted. _Loved? So… not anymore?_ 'And since it was my baby, I would have cared. I thought you left because you hated me!' Tears spurted down his cheeks.

'Alfie, I could never hate you!' I gasped, pulling him into a hug. We both stood there in an embrace, silently crying. Slowly pulling away, our faces were inches apart.

_Stop it, Amber! He doesn't like you! _But I didn't care if I liked him, and he didn't feel the same way. I leaned in and our lips connected, and millions of sparks flew everywhere. It was short and simple, but it was like the first time we ever kissed.

Pulling away, I couldn't help but smile. 'You mean that?' Alfie asked. I nodded.

'I love you, Alfie.' I said, grinning like a fool. He returned it.

'I love you too, Ambs. Never stopped.' He said and we kissed again. We separated and Alfie looked at me seriously. 'I promise I will be here for you and Ella. I won't EVER leave your side.'

'Hmm… im not sure if I believe you…' I said playfully, as he pulled me in for yet another kiss.

XxX

Sitting next to Alfie at the table, I held Ella on my lap.

'So, you were up there for a long time, Alfie.' Fabian commented. 'What went on?'

'Well, I told Amber I wouldn't leave her OR Ella again, we got back together-' Alfie started, but Nina cut him off.

'You got back together? That's great!' she grinned, helping herself to Trudy's amazing cooking.

'Well, im not hungry. I'll put Ella down and then I think I'm going to go to sleep.' I said, standing up.

'Night Ambs.' Alfie said, giving me a peck on the lips.

'Night.' I called, walking upstairs. I put Ella in her crib and then walked to the bathroom and grabbed a few tissues and blew my nose. Throwing them in the bin, something caught my eye.

'What's this?' I whispered to myself, picking it up. 'Oh. My. Sparkles.'

It was a pregnancy test. And it showed one result. _Positive._

**DUN DUN DUN! :O Amfie is together! Yay :) Don't worry, this is still an Amfie story, and there will be a lot of Amber/Alfie, but I felt like adding some more drama. So who's pregnancy test IS IT? And who's the daddy?**

**Please review, thanks :) the next chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	3. House of Confessions

**Okay. So after the last chapter, I got more reviews! Yay :)**

**And after that cliffhanger, I noticed most of you wanted different results for who's test it was. :P**

**Well, you'll just have to find out… enjoy this chapter! :)**

_Amber's POV:_

A positive test? So, someone is pregnant in the house? But who? Detective Millington is on the case! I silently crept back to my room, and picked up Ella. Then Alfie came in.

'Hey, Alfie, can you have Ella tonight?' I asked.

'Sure, Ambs.' He said, picking up Ella and began to play with her. I couldn't help but smile. Alfie left, tickling our baby in his arms. I sat on my bed and began to think. Who's was it?

Mara? Too goody two shoes. Unless… ugh, not sure!

Patricia? Eh… possibly? But the dad could be Eddie, or Jerome… So confusing.

Joy? I don't think so…

Nina? Ugh! I don't know!

Frustrated, I layed down on my bed and sighed. I needed to find out. First, who knows how many months they are. Second, I know what they've been through. Cravings… Morning sickness… then you'd be bigger! Wait a minute…

If someone had a big stomach, that could mean they're pregnant. I shook my head, and Nina walked in.

'What's wrong?' Nina asked, sitting down on her bed. I grabbed my glass of water from my table and began to sip.

'I fount a pregnancy test in the bathroom.' I muttered, drinking. 'And it was positive.' Silence. I looked at Nina, who was pale.

'T-That's mine, Amber…' she whispered. My eyes widened.

'You're pregnant? Who's the dad?' I asked, taking a long gulp.

'Jerome.' I did a spit-take.

'WHAT?'

Nina laughed. 'Im kidding. It's Fabian's.' she said, looking at me seriously.

'Oh.' Was all I could manage. Then I snapped out of it, because I needed to be supportive. 'Don't worry! When did you find out?'

'Only 2 days ago, before you arrived. When you did, and you had a child with you, I felt a little more calmer. I was a bit worried.' Nina confessed.

'Well, don't worry. You don't have to leave like I did. If Trudy let me come back with a child, I'm sure you can still stay here with your baby.' I said confidently.

'Thanks, Amber.' Nina said, smiling.

'It's okay. Sure, you'll have morning sickness, and cravings, but don't worry.' I said.

'Does it hurt? You know? Giving birth?' Nina asked, biting her lip.

'It does… but don't worry, once it's over and done with, it's totally worth it.' I confirmed, remembering the day Ella was born. Then I thought of something. 'Does he know?'

'Does who know?' Nina asked, confused.

'Does Fabian know your pregnant?' I asked.

She shook her head. 'I'm scared to tell him in case he leaves me…' she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

'Aww, Nina!' I said, going over to her and giving her a hug. Then I pulled away. 'You need to tell him. Now.'

'Okay.' Nina said, and she walked out the door. Minutes later, Alfie walked in with Ella.

'She poked me in the eye!' Alfie shrieked, handing her to me.

'Calm down Alfie. She's only playing.' I said, playing with Ella.

'But it HURTS!' Alfie moaned. Sighing, I grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. Then I pulled away.

'Are you feeling better?' I asked, grinning.

'Very.' He said, taking Ella from me and began to tickle her.

'Anyway, I have some news to tell you.' I said. 'Someone in the house is pregnant.' Alfie stopped tickling Ella and looked at me.

'Do you know who?' he asked. I nodded.

'Nina. And Mick's the father.' I joked, but Alfie took it seriously.

'WHAT?'

I heard footsteps running down the stairs, but I decided to ignore it.

'I'm KIDDING! Fabian's the dad.' I said seriously. Alfie nodded. I thought about the footsteps. Who was listening? Shrugging it off, I picked up Ella and made my way downstairs, Alfie behind me.

**There we go. Not the best chapter, but oh well. So Amfie is happy, Fabina is going to have a baby! :D Who overheard the conversation? Guess you'll find out in the next chapter, which will be uploaded tomorrow!**

**Don't forget to review ;) Thanks.**


	4. House of Discoveries

**I am VERY sorry that I haven't updated in ages. But, Season 2 of HOA has finally started where I am, so I've been watching that lately.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

_Amber's POV:_

Walking into the living room with Ella and Alfie, I immediately stopped. Mara was sobbing her eyes out, hitting Mick with a pillow. Fabian seemed really angry. Mick was confused and Nina was crying as well!

'Whoa, whoa, whoa!' Alfie shouted. Everyone looked up. 'WHAT'S GOING ON?'

'Mick cheated on me with Nina!' Mara sobbed, beginning to hit Mick again. Wait… this sounds… familiar?

'I never cheated!' Mick screeched from under the pillow.

'Then why is Nina pregnant with your baby?' Fabian hollered, standing up. Oh god. Now I know.

'Fabian, it's not true. I didn't…' Nina started, breaking into tears.

'EXPLAIN!' Alfie yelled. Mara stopped crying slightly, straightened her shirt and began to speak.

_~Flashback, Mara's POV~_

_I needed to talk to Amber. After all, it was mine and Mick's one year anniversary coming up, and I needed to ask Amber for her fashion advice. Seeing the door open, I crept over and put my ear against the door._

'_She poked me in the eye!' I heard Alfie shriek._

'_Calm down, Alfie, she was only playing!' Amber said._

'_But it HURTS!' I heard a sigh._

'_Feel better?' Amber's voice said._

'_Very.' Then I heard some squeals, likely coming from Ella._

'_Anyway, I have some news to tell you.' Amber said. I tensed. I wasn't one to eavesdrop, especially on things that didn't concern me. Turning slightly, I was about to walk downstairs. 'Someone in the house is pregnant.' Amber's voice came from beyond the door. Walking back to the door, I decided to listen in._

'_Do you know who?' Alfie asked._

'_Nina. And Mick's the father.' Amber said. I froze. Mick… cheated on me? With one of my best friends? This doesn't add up. Besides, Fabian and Nina are totally in love – and Nina isn't one to cheat! Neither is Mick!_

_Tears escaped my eyes as I ran down the stairs._

_~End, Back to Amber's POV~_

'I was joking!' I exclaimed, once Mara had finished. 'I wanted to see Alfie's reaction when I said Mick! Fabian's the father!'

'Mara, I'd never cheat on you!' Mick said, grabbing her hand. Mara softened and sat down next to him. Fabian looked at Nina.

'I'm sorry, Nina! I should have believed you!' he said. They looked into each other's eyes.

'It's okay.' She said, and then they kissed.

'Aww!' me and Mara cooed.

'Eww!' Alfie and Mick said.

'Another baby in the house! YAY!' Patricia giggled, popping up from behind the sofa. Mick fell off in surprise.

'When the HELL did you get here?' he asked, lifting himself back up.

'And why are you nice all of a sudden?' Alfie questioned.

'I just had a change of heart. I'm so excited for the new Anubis baby!' she squealed, just as Joy walked in.

'Who's pregnant?' she asked.

'Nina.' Mara exclaimed. Joy sniffed.

'And who's the dad?' she sneered.

'I am.' Fabian stated.

'WHAT?' Joy exclaimed in horror. 'Why HER?'

'Because I love her, and I can't wait for this baby!' Fabian said, wrapping a protective arm around Nina's waist.

'Puh-lease.' Joy emphasized. 'You won't last 5 minutes without me, Fabes.'

'Oh, well, I think he lasted a whole TERM without you, before, Joy.' I said.

'Patricia?' Joy whined, needing back-up.

'Well, you two were never a thing, and you never will be. Fabina forever!' Patricia shouted.

'Woo!' Alfie and Mick shouted.

'Oh! That reminds me!' I said, pulling out a scrapbook from my bag, and handed it to Nina.

'A Fabina scrapbook?' she asked, smiling.

'Where's the Jabian one?' Joy asked, looking at me.

'Ugh, stop rambling about JABIAN!' Jerome moaned, walking in, Eddie in tow.

'Seriously, Joy, you're giving EVERYONE a head ache.' Eddie stated, sitting down.

'It doesn't even SOUND right!' I exclaimed.

'Have you got any more scrapbooks?' Fabian asked. I nodded, producing a Mickara and Amfie.

'Sorry, Patricia, but I wasn't sure if you wanted Peddie or Patrome, so I haven't done yours yet.' I said, taking Ella from Alfie and held her in my arms.

'What or what?' she asked.

'You and Jerome, Patrome, or you and Eddie, Peddie.' I stated simply.

'CUPCAKES!' Trudy screeched. We all rushed to the table, grabbing whatever was left. Nina grabbed two large handfuls of cupcakes and piled them onto her plate.

'Wow, Nina, learn to share!' Mick screamed. I scoffed. No one ever came between Mick and his food.

'I'm pregnant, what's your excuse?' she retorted, digging into her mountain of cupcakes.

Mick opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish. 'I... erm... I JUST LOVE FOOD, OKAY?' he said.

'Anyway, what are you hoping for? You know, baby wise?' Mara asked.

'I don't mind if it's a boy or a girl.' Nina said, grasping Fabian's hand, ignoring the vomit noises coming from Joy.

'Me either.' Fabian said. Victor strolling in, his usual grumpy look on his face. He held up his hand, producing a pregnancy test. Wait... that's Nina's. I put it in my drawer - how did he get it?

'I fount this test earlier today.' Victor boomed. 'Whoever it belongs to, they will. Be. Expelled.' and with that, he walked off. Joy gave Nina a look, as if to say, _victory._

Nina turned to me and Fabian. 'What am I going to do?'

**DUN DUN DUN! So - will Nina be expelled? And how did Victor find the test? All will be revealed. I'll update later today, or tomorrow. I won't forget this time! :D**

**Don't forget to review, and if you'd like any other couples, let me know. :)**

**~Random.**


	5. House of Shocks

**Whoops! I haven't updated in quite a while . I'm sorry about that, but I've been super busy. School, hospitals… eugh!**

**A/N: I do NOT hate Joy. Just, in this story, I felt like she should cause drama for some reason :/**

**Anyway, thanks for all the great reviews ;) So here's the next chapter – enjoy! :D**

_Amber's POV:_

Nina… getting kicked out of the school? I shook my head, trying to make sense of it. She shouldn't be kicked out! I guess Victor is acting this way because he saw Ella. Eh, im not sure. Nina herself was panicking beside me.

'Calm down, you'll be fine. You won't be kicked out.' I reassured her. Nina looked at me.

'And what if its not?' she choked out.

'It will be. Trust me.' I stated.

'We have your back, Nins.' Fabian said, and Nina smiled warmly at him. Victor walked back in and glared at all of us.

'Someone own up. Who's test was this?' his voice boomed. Joy stood up.

'It was Nina's.' she confirmed, smirking smugly at my BAF.

'Very well, Joy, since you were the one who gave me the test in the first place-' I cut him off, and stood up, fuming.

'You gave him the test? HOW?' I shrieked.

'You really need to hide things better.' Joy said. I glared.

'How DARE you steal my pregnancy test!' Patricia shouted, standing up. My eyes widened. What the heck was she doing? When Joy and Victor weren't looking, she gave us all a wink.

'Oh yeah?' Joy asked, furious that Patricia was standing up for Nina. 'If that's your test, who's the dad of your baby?' Patricia froze, then smiled calmly.

'Jerome's the father.' She stated simply. Jerome spat out his orange juice and Eddie's mouth dropped open. I bet Eddie's wondering why she didn't say his. Even if it is pretending. Hmm… I sense a love triangle?

'Very well.' Victor echoed. 'Clarke, Williamson, my office. Now.' Panic crossed Patricia's face as she gave Jerome a glance that said 'sorry'. They left the room.

'Honestly, why did Patricia stick up for YOU?' Joy sneered at Nina. I walked up to her, furious.

'Because Nina's a friend to Patricia. Unlike you!' I said. Joy glared at me.

'Well, Fabes…' Joy started, but I cut her off.

'Stop talking about Fabian!' I shouted. 'He isn't yours! Never has been and never will! He loves Nina, can't you see that?'

'I-I-I' Joy stuttered. Then she sighed. 'Whatever.' And she left the room. I frowned. I thought Joy would put up more of a fight. Confused, I picked up my water and took a huge gulp.

'So…' Mick started. 'Alfie, have you ever thought about having another child?' Now, it was MY turn to do a spit-take. It had never crossed my mind.

'I… erm… COMING JEROME!' Alfie yelled, quickly running out of the room. I felt sad – sure, I never really thought about it, but I'd love another baby. But since Alfie left the room really quickly… I don't think he wants another child.

'I'm not hungry.' I stated, pushing my plate away from me and quickly gliding out the room. As soon as I was safely in my room, on my bed, I let the tears fall. I buried my face into the softness of my pillow. Moments later, a knock was heard, and my door opened. Not bothering to look up, I pulled the pillow from beneath my head and tossed it behind me in the direction of my door.

'Hey!' Alfie shouted. I kept my face down. I heard the floorboards creak as he walked over and sat on my bed. 'What's up?' he said. I clenched my jaw as I sat up.

'What's UP?' I yelled, causing him to flinch. 'You came up with an excuse to leave the room! When Mick mentioned us having another child!'

'Ambs, I…'

'Am I that bad? Do you not want another baby? Or is it because you didn't want one in the first place?' I screeched into my other pillow.

'I want another baby.' Whoa, wait, rewind!

'What?' I asked, sitting up. Alfie wiped my tears away.

'Ambs, I'd love another child.' He said, and I smiled softly. 'But not yet… just, you know, until you're ready or we wait in case we get into trouble.'

'Sorry for freaking out…' I muttered. Alfie chuckled and pulled me into a hug. Joy ran into the room.

'Amber!' she yelled. I broke away from Alfie and glared.

'Yes, girl who hates Fabina?' I asked, walking over to check on Ella who was sleeping in her crib.. It was Joy's turn to glare.

'Ugh! Just listen to me!' she pleaded. I sighed, but nodded. 'I walked past Victor's office and heard… well…'

'Spit it out!' Alfie said impatiently.

'Patricia and Jerome are going to get kicked out!' she exclaimed. I froze.

'My best friend's getting kicked out?' Alfie repeated, obviously upset. I turned to Joy.

'No they won't!' I declared, storming out of my room, dragging Alfie by the wrist. Joy followed. I burst open the door to Victor's office.

'Don't kick them out!' Joy shouted.

'And why not?' Victor said, raising his eyebrows.

'Because Patricia's not the one that's pregnant.' Came a voice from behind. 'I am.'

'Ah, Miss Martin!' Victor said. 'Finally owned up, have you?'

'How did you know it was me?' Nina said, going pale. Fabian wrapped an arm around her waist, ignoring the disgusting glares from Joy.

'Joy gave me the test herself, and besides, I have evidence.' Victor said, pulling out a tape recorder. Hitting a button, mine and Nina's conversation floated into the room.

'What… how…' I whispered, too shocked for words. Victor smirked.

'Miss Mercer here helped me out.' He said, leaning back in his chair. I turned to Joy.

'Why?' I asked her, glaring.

'Why wouldn't I?' she replied coldly, pushing her way through all of us and out the room.

'Will Nina still be expelled?' Jerome asked.

'Yes.' Victor boomed.

Patricia stood up angrily. 'Let her stay in this school or else!' Victor raised his eyebrows and laughed harshly.

'Or else what?' he asked mockingly. Patricia thought for a moment – before picking up Corbier and walking to his open window.

'Or else Corbier sees if he can fly!' Patricia exclaimed, holding the stuffed raven out of the window. Victor's smug, pink face flushed white.

'Hey, Trixie, try to drop the bird in some of that mud down there.' Eddie joked, causing Victor to stand up.

'Fine, she can stay!' he shouted, snatching Corbier. 'Now get out of my office! And if ANY of you muck around, or threaten me…' he glared at Patricia. 'you WILL be expelled.' And then he shoved us all out, slamming the door.

'Thanks Patricia!' Nina exclaimed, giving her a hug. I smiled, grabbed Alfie's hand and walked back to my room and sat on my bed.

'My best friend gets to stay!' I said cheerfully, before noticing Alfie's expression. Worried.

'Ambs… don't freak out…but look…' he stuttered, pointing to Ella's crib.

The crib was there. But Ella wasn't.

'ELLA!' I screamed, so loud that everyone on campus could hear.

**I always seem to end chapters of this story on cliffhangers. Why? Because I love writing them! :D**

**So: Where's Ella? Did someone take her? Was it Rufus coming back for revenge? Well, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you? :P**

**Now, I know I didn't update for AGES. So the next chapter will be up this weekend! I promise – I'm working on it right now. I don't want to let you guys down! :)**

**Please review!**

**~Random**


	6. House of Questions

**Hey! I'm back! I know I said I'd update over the weekend, I'm sorry about that. But at least there wasn't much delay… I think. :P**

**You guys might not think this is the best chapter… :P**

**This chapter isn't all in Amber's POV. It switches back and forth.**

**Enjoy! Sadly, I own nothing of HOA .**

_Amber's POV:_

I burst into floods of tears. My daughter's missing!

'What happened?' Patricia yelled, walking in. 'Amber, if you've chipped a nail-' she saw the empty crib and gasped. 'Oh my GOSH!' she shrieked. Everyone else ran in.

'Amber…' Nina whispered, enclosing me in a tight hug, despite her growing stomach. Words can't describe my feelings right now.

'Whoever took her is going to pay.' Eddie stated, clenching his fists. I pulled away from my best friend's embrace.

'I… I need to find her,' I choked out, running into the empty hallway, my friends following. There was no sight of my bright, blonde baby girl.

'We should split up and find her.' Alfie said. I nodded, tears falling onto my pink dress. 'Me and Amber, Fabian and Nina, Patricia and Eddie, Mick and Mara. And Jerome can go on his own.'

'Gladly.' Jerome breathed a sigh of relief. This made us all chuckle, despite the situation.

Mara and Mick quickly ran off.

'Sibuna?' Nina said, covering her eye. We copied.

'Sibuna.' We repeated. Then we split off into our groups.

XxX

Jerome wandered around the school. He didn't know why, but the rest of his housemates had everywhere covered. He'd checked all of campus grounds, and even asked the other houses. Not a trace of little Ella Lewis in sight.

It crushed Jerome to see his best friend so distraught about his child going missing. But the least he could do was help.

Sighing, Jerome continued to walk the polished floors of the school.

XxX

Mick and Mara walked into the library and breathed out in frustration. Mara walked up the staircase whilst Mick looked around the bottom floor.

'Found anything?' Mara's voice called from above Mick's head.

'Nope. You?' he shouted in response. Mara appeared on the stairs, shaking her head.

'Let's stay here in case we catch someone coming in?' Mick suggested to his depressed girlfriend.

'Yeah…' Mara sighed, hugging Mick.

XxX

Amber and Alfie walked to the old warehouse where Patricia was once held captive. Patricia and Eddie had gone further into the woods, so it couldn't harm the pair from searching here. Alfie reached over and opened the door, which swung open with a loud creak. Amber pressed a button on her phone and it faintly lit up the warehouse.

It was still like it was. No trace of Ella. Just crammed with boxes and chairs. It almost looked like someone lives here. Amber couldn't help but burst into a fresh pile of tears.

'Hey,' Alfie whispered, tilting her head up. Amber looked at him through her watery eyes. 'We'll find her.'

'What if we don't?' the blonde-haired girl choked through her sobs. Alfie didn't know what to say to this.

'We will, trust me.' He finally said. Amber nodded, and she knew she could trust him.

XxX

Patricia and Eddie walked further into the woods as they searched for any clue to Ella's mysterious disappearance.

'Hey, Yacker.' Eddie said softly. Patricia whipped round to face him.

'What, cockroach?' she said. 'We have to find Ella!' she turned forwards and continued walking.

'Why did you say his name instead of mine?' He blurted out. Patricia turned again.

'What?' she asked, confused.

'Why did you say Jerome was the father of your 'baby' when you could've said me?' Eddie asked, emphasizing the word baby.

'Why do you care?' she snapped. Ever since they broke up, it's been uncomfortable between the two.

'Because I still love you.' He said. She froze. 'And I know, deep down… you like me too.' Patricia closed her eyes at the words. He had said them before.

'But you know why we broke up.' She whispered. 'I love you, Eddie, I do. But I also like Jerome.'

'I know that, but do you like him more than me?' Eddie asked, pressuring her.

'Just shut up, we have to find Ella!' Patricia yelled, storming ahead. She was _not _prepared to answer this question right now. She liked both boys – but which did she like more?

Eddie was annoyed that she didn't answer.

It fell silent between the two as they continued to search.

XxX

Fabian and Nina had just searched the attic. Nothing.

Now they were in the basement, looking around for anything.

'Fabian!' Nina whispered. 'Look at this!' she said, pointing to the wall. There was a drawing on it. It looked like it had just recently been drawn. In a chalk outline, it had an arrow pointing downwards.

'What?' Fabian wondered, confused. Then he stopped. 'Don't you think it's a bit weird how Joy's missing… as well as Ella?'

'Fabian!' Nina yelled, suddenly in a panic. Fabian grabbed her hand.

'What?'

'An arrow. Pointing downwards.'

'So?' Fabian said, still puzzled.

'What else is under here?' Nina asked, suddenly very worried. Fabian's head snapped up.

'The tunnels!' he said.

'Oh, no!' Nina cried, running to the wall. Putting in the number code, she rushed through the doors, Fabian hot on her heels.

XxX

Patricia and Eddie stormed quickly into Anubis house where they were met by Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Mara and Mick.

'You all got Nina's text?' Eddie asked, out of breath. They all nodded, running through the open basement door. The wall opened, revealing Fabian standing there.

'Hurry.' He whispered. They followed him.

XxX **(Back to Amber's POV)**

On the bridge over the chasm, was none other than Joy Mercer herself, clutching someone to her waist.

'Ella!' I shrieked, trying to run and grab her. Alfie held me back. Joy laughed at my attempt.

'Oh, Amber, you really are stupid.' She sniggered. 'Anyone tries to grab Ella and she'll have a nice fall.' Joy swung her arms out with Ella in, and rocked her back and forth over the chasm. I screamed.

'Joy, stop it!' Patricia roared.

'Why should I?' Joy shot back.

'Just leave her alone!' Nina yelled. Joy narrowed her eyes.

'Shut up, Martin.' She sneered.

'Joy, I love you!' Fabian suddenly shouted. Joy widened her eyes and smiled lovingly.

'Really?' she squealed. Alfie ran up and quickly seized Ella, and pulled her away from Joy.

'No, not really!' Fabian yelled. Realising what happened, she screamed in frustration. And then suddenly stopped. And, what shocked us all the most, she burst into tears.

'Joy?' Jerome asked uncertainly. Joy kept on sobbing.

'I'm… sorry.' She cried.

'What?' Mara asked, not being able to believe her ears.

'I-I'm sorry!' she repeated. 'I've just realized how horrible ive been and I completely regret it. I should've never done this for him!'

'Who?' Mick yelled.

'Rufus.' Joy sobbed.

'It's okay…' I whispered, walking upto her and giving her a hug. I rubbed her back soothingly as Joy sobbed into my shoulder.

'We should leave. It's been a long day and this is pretty hard to handle right now.' Eddie said. We made our way up the stairs.

All this time – Joy wasn't being naturally mean. She was being blackmailed by Zeno. And everyone thought it was actually her… I felt really bad now.

'Hey, Ambs?' Alfie said, putting Ella back in her crib.

'Yeah?' I muttered.

'You alright?' he asked, sitting next to me and wrapping his arm around my waist.

'Yes.' I said, looking up. Cracking a small smile, I pressed my lips to his. Our door swung open to reveal two red heads. Me and Alfie separated.

'Patricia?' I asked. The one on the left raised her hand.

'Piper?' Alfie suddenly asked. The one of the right raised her hand.

'We can never get a break, can we?' I wondered out loud.

**A bit of a sucky chapter, but hey ho.**

**See? I told you that I don't dislike Joy. :) Of course I wouldn't make her like that actually. And as for killing Ella off – PUH LEASE! :D**

**Dun dun dun. They never get a break – Piper's here! :D More and more things happen each time.**

**This story will be only…. 7-10 chapters. Even though I have quite a few ideas, I don't think anyone wants it to be loads of chapters. :P**

**Should Patricia get together with Jerome? Or Eddie?**

**Will Piper cause trouble for Amfie?**

**And will Nina and Fabian raise a beautiful child? :D**

**The next chapter will be up this weekend! :D If not, sooner. Because im almost done writing it.**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review :)**

**~Random.**


	7. House of Surprises

**Okay! Thanks for all the great reviews :)**

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner – I went away for a few days, and only just got back yesterday. :P**

**I'm also currently working on a new story for HOA. :D**

**Enjoy! I own nothing.**

_Amber's POV:_

I was currently very annoyed. Me and Alfie just had a moment and now TWINS interrupted us? What next?

'What are you doing here?' Alfie asked Piper.

'Could you give us a moment?' Piper asked me and Patricia. We nodded and walked out of the room, the door slamming behind us. Patricia quickly pressed her ear against the door.

'What are you doing?' I whispered. 'Eavesdropping is RUDE!'

'You're boyfriends in there having a private conversation with my twin. They liked each other at one point,' Patricia reminded me.

'Move!' I muttered, pressing my ear against the door aswell.

'So… how have you been?' Alfie asked awkwardly.

'So are you and Amber together again?' Piper asked, ignoring his question.

'Yes… why…?' I heard Alfie wonder.

'I… still like you.' Piper admitted. I opened my mouth to shout, but Patricia's hand clamped over my mouth.

'You do?' Alfie asked, shocked.

'Yes… and I know that you're with Amber, but I just thought you should know.' She said.

'Listen, I don't want me and you to be, you know, awkward.' Alfie stated.

'Friends?' I heard Piper suggest.

'Friends.'

'They can't know we were eavesdropping…' I muttered to Patricia. She nodded. Casually, we both walked in. Shortly after, Nina did.

'So?' I asked her. 'What's the gender of the baby?'

'Twin girls!' Nina squealed. Then stopped. 'Is it me, or are there two Patricia's?'

'One's Piper.' I explained. She nodded.

'Hi Piper.'

'Hey Nina.' Piper replied.

'Who's last name will the baby take?' Patricia questioned.

'Fabian's.'

'So what are you naming the baby girls?' Alfie asked.

'I was thinking of Jenna Lily Rutter.' Nina said. **(Thanks to FabinaLover for reviewing an idea for Nina's baby!)**

'What about the other girl?' I asked. Nina thought for a moment.

'Destiny Rutter.' Nina suddenly said. **(AnubisLover123 – your baby name you wanted has been used :D)**

'There such cute names!' Piper exclaimed.

'Anyway – Patricia. You have boy troubles.' I clarified. Patricia groaned.

'Tell me about it.'

'So who DO you actually like more? Jerome or Eddie?' Alfie asked.

'I'm not saying.' Patricia said.

'Go tell the one you like how you feel!' I shouted, shoving her out the door and shutting it. 'Don't come back until you have!'

'Fine…' Patricia muttered.

XxX

Patricia stood outside Jerome and Alfie's door. She hadn't really made up her mind yet… but she found herself at this room. The door swung open to reveal the one person she wanted to see.

'Trixie.' Jerome greeted, stepping aside to let Patricia in.

'Slimeball.' She replied. Jerome chuckled at the nickname.

'So what's up?' he asked, sitting on his bed.

'You know I like you and Eddie, right…?' she asked. He nodded.

'And you don't know who you like more, do you?' Jerome asked.

'Well… I have an idea… but im not sure.'

'Tell them how you feel!' Jerome encouraged.

'And what if it's you?' Patricia asked, raising her eyebrows.

'We both know that you still love Eddie. You love him way more. You guys were meant to be.'

'Wow… you've gone soft, slimeball.' Patricia stated, and Jerome laughed.

'Go tell Eddie.' He stated, and Patricia nodded.

'Jerome… thanks.' She said, grinning at him. They've been best friends since they were 11, they were pretty close.

'No problem, Trix.' Jerome said, and he watched her leave his room.

XxX

Patricia now stood outside Eddie and Fabian's room. Hesitantly, she raised her fist and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, a familiar American opened the door. Eddie was the only one in the room. I wonder where Fabian's got to, Patricia wondered.

'Yacker.' Eddie said, leaning against the doorframe.

'Krueger.' She muttered, pushing past him.

'What do you want then? Permission to yack.' He said jokingly. Patricia took a deep breath.

'I love you.' She said, closing her eyes. Oh great, Patricia thought. Now you've done it. He doesn't like you anymore.

The only thing that interrupted her thoughts was someone's lips suddenly pressed against hers. Opening her eyes slightly, she realised that Eddie was kissing her. Hesitantly, she pulled away.

'I've been waiting for you to say that.' Eddie whispered. Patricia couldn't help but grin.

'Wanna give it another shot?' Patricia asked. Eddie pressed his lips against hers once again.

'Does that answer your question?' Eddie questioned. Patricia pretended to think.

'Nope.' She joked, as he leaned in for another kiss.

XxX

_Amber's POV:_

'So how did it go?' I asked immediately as Patricia walked into mine and Nina's room.

'Good.' She said smoothly, looking around the room to avoid my eyes. 'Peddie's back on.' She said casually. I squealed happily. Alfie and Nina both walked in at the sound of my shriek.

'What happened?' Alfie asked worriedly, grabbing my hand. Laughing, I pulled him down to sit next to me.

'I squealed because Peddie's back on!' I declared. Seeing the blank faces on Nina and Alfie, I sighed. 'Patricia and Eddie are back together.' I said.

'Oh.' Nina said, smiling. 'Good for you, Patricia.'

'Did you even like Jerome anyways, Trix?' Piper asked, suddenly walking in.

'I think so. But not anymore. Hey, why are you still here?' Patricia wondered.

'Anyway...' I muttered, changing the subject. 'Here you go!' I thrust a giant, mighty scrapbook into her hands with the word 'Peddie' in big, bold letters.

'Oh, god. A scrapbook.' Patricia said, wrinkling her nose.

'Do you like it?' I asked excitedly.

'No.' was all she said. I pouted.

'Aww, I'm sure she does like it, Ambs.' Alfie reassured me.

'No I don't its so-.'

'Patricia!' Piper cried. 'Shush!'

'Whatever.' Patricia sighed, throwing the scrapbook aside.

'Anyway. Patricia. You and Eddie should totally double date with me and Alfie.' I said, grinning.

'NO!' Patricia yelled.

'YES!' I shouted.

'FINE.' Patricia shrieked, giving up.

'Great!' I squealed. 'Tomorrow at 7?' I asked her.

'Fine. I'll go tell Eddie we're being forced on a double date.' she said, leaving the room. Nina suddenly let out a sharp hiss.

'What's wrong?' Piper asked, concerned.

'Nothing, I just banged my back.' she lied. Okay, I know she's lying. She isn't very good at it.

'Erm... Nina...' Alfie muttered. 'You wet yourself.' she looked down.

'I didn't wet myself...' she whispered. My eyes widened.

'Nina! Your water's broke!'

'WHAT?'

**Hehehehehehehe.**

**I know Nina only got pregnant a few chapters ago, but I needed to hurry things up with Fabina. So let's just say she got pregnant months ago. Because I know you all want to finally have FABINA BABIES. :D**

**Soon to come: Amfie and Peddie double date! And something else which you will enjoy, but I will not reveal ANYTHING. Unless im blackmailed... no, seriously, you won't crack me. :)**

**I hope you liked this chapter - it hasn't been the best but oh well.**

**The next chapter will be up next week. Probably on Tuesday. :D**

**Thanks for reading this chapter and don't forget to review. They make me update faster. :P**

**~Random.**


	8. House of Babies

**Okay. 11 reviews for the last chapter. I appreciate that very much – thanks guys!**

**Now this chapter is the birth of babies and double dates! And something else… which you will find out later. Hehehe.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter! It's in no-one's point of view for a change.**

'TRUDY!' Amber screamed. Trudy bounded up the stairs and burst through the door of Amber and Nina's room. She gasped when she saw Nina doubled over, clutching her stomach.

'I was just about to go out shopping! A taxi is already out front – we must go to the hospital instead!' she rushed, grabbing Nina's hand. Alfie, Piper and Patricia were already at the bottom of the stairs, and soon the rest of their housemates were gathered.

'What's going on?' Jerome asked.

'Nina's going into labour!' Amber snapped. Jerome quickly shut his mouth. Nina and Trudy climbed into the taxi.

'Fabian!' Nina shouted. She needed her boyfriend with her during this. Fabian ran outside and hopped into the taxi to be with his girlfriend. The rest of the students watched the taxi drive off in the direction of the hospital.

'I hope she'll be okay.' Piper whispered. It was at that moment that everyone apart from Alfie, Amber and Patricia turned to look at her.

'When did YOU get here?' Mick asked in shock.

'Oh, God. It wasn't YOU who told me you loved me, right?' Eddie asked, widening his eyes.

'Eww, no! That was Trixie!' Piper said, wrinkling her nose. Eddie breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped an arm around Patricia's waist.

'I hope she's okay…' Amber whispered softly, resting her head on Alfie's shoulder.

'She will be. Nina's a tough girl.' Alfie reassured his girlfriend.

'Can we go visit her?' Amber asked.

'Sure, I'll call a taxi. Anyone else coming?' Alfie asked, pulling out his phone.

'Can I come?' Piper asked.

'Sure.' Amber said, smiling.

XxX

Alfie, Amber and Piper walked into the hospital. 'We're looking for Nina Martin.' Amber said to the lady behind the desk. 'We're close friends.'

'Room 218.' The lady said, typing away at the computer. The three friends wandered down the hallways of the hospital before finding room 218. They entered and saw Nina laying on the bed, Fabian beside her on the cold, hard chairs holding her hand. Trudy was on the opposite side of the bed.

'Nina!' Amber exclaimed, rushing over to her and sitting in a chair. Amber and Piper followed.

'Amber!' Nina said happily. 'You came!'

'Of course I did. Duh.' I said.

'We came too.' Alfie piped up.

'Hey guys.' Nina smiled.

'So you haven't given birth yet?' Piper asked her.

'Nope, not yet.' Nina sighed sadly.

'Well, we'll be here by your side throughout the whole time.' Fabian reassured. Nina smiled lovingly at her boyfriend.

XxX

'Nina, you need to start pushing!' the doctor said. Nina had finally started to give birth and she wasn't far away from having two tiny babies.**  
**

After lots of screaming, pushing and crushing Fabian's hand, Nina had finally given birth to two tiny, beautiful baby girls.

'What are you going to name them?' Fabian asked her.

'Jenna Rose Rutter and Halley Grace Rutter.' Nina said, grinning from ear to ear.

'Nina, they are so cute!' Piper exclaimed.

'I'm really happy for you, but what time is it?' Amber asked.

'5pm.' Fabian stated. Alfie's head shot up.

'Amber! The double date!'

'Oh, no! I forgot!' she cried.

'Amber, it's okay, you and Alfie can go and get ready for the double date. I'll be fine.' Nina said.

'But-'

'Go! Don't worry, me and Fabian will be here with her.' Piper reassured.

'Okay… but I will come back and see those adorable little babies!' Amber gushed. Nina giggled. Amber and Alfie left.

'Do you want to hold Halley?' Nina asked Piper. She nodded and took the little bundle from Nina's arms.

'Hey there...' Piper whispered, smiling. Nina then handed Jenna to Fabian.

'That's Daddy, Jenna.' Nina said softly. 'And there's Auntie Piper, Halley.'

The three of them stayed in the hospital for a while until Nina was discharged. They couldn't stop smiling. Fabian and Nina were finally a proper family.

XxX

Amber and Alfie finally arrived back at Anubis when they were bombarded with questions. 'Is she okay? What happened? Did the birth go okay?'

'Nina is fine!' Alfie said. 'She gave birth to two healthy twin girls.' the rest of the students sighed with relief and happiness.

'Can someone look after Ella? We're going out tonight.' Alfie said.

'I'll gladly look after Ella.' Mara said. Amber gave her a grateful smile.

'Now, me and Patricia need to go get ready for the double date!' Amber squealed. She grabbed Patricia's wrist and pulled her up the stairs.

'Someone save me!' Patricia groaned.

'Nah, were good.' Jerome said, earning him a smack from Mara. Oh, did anyone mention they were dating now? Yep. 'Jara' has finally happened.

Upstairs, Amber was picking out Patricia's outfit. It was a restaurant, and everyone knows Patricia doesn't do them. **(The outfits for Patricia and Amber are on my profile) **Of course, Amber was wearing mostly pink. Amber had selected Patricia a black dress.

'Do I have to wear that?' she whined. Amber glared at her.

'Yes, you do.'

'Well, at least it's black...' Patricia muttered, taking the dress and accessories and going to her room to change.A Few minutes later, Patricia came back into Amber and Nina's room wearing her outfit.

'You look amazing!' Amber squealed.

'You don't look too bad yourself.' Patricia said, grinning.

'Make up time!' the blonde shrieked. Patricia sighed. After Amber did her and Patricia's make up, it was 7pm already.

'Time to go, Amber.' Patricia said. They left the room and made their way downstairs where they met Alfie and Eddie.

'You look beautiful, Ambs.' Alfie whispered. Amber smiled.

'Hello, gorgeous.' Eddie said, smirking. Patricia couldn't help but blush. The four of them made their way outside and climbed into the taxi.

XxX

The two couples had made their way to the reserved table, sat down and had now began to look at the menus.

'So what looks good to you?' Eddie asked, grabbing Patricia's hand. She smiled at him.

'I'm not sure. There's lots of things.' she said. Amber and Alfie nodded in agreement. Amber noticed that Alfie was acting particularly odd. Well, nervous, actually.

'Boo?' she asked uncertainly. 'Alfie, are you okay?'

'Huh?' Alfie stuttered. 'Y-Yeah, im fine.' He took a deep breath.

'Are you sure, dude?' Eddie asked, raising his eyebrow.

'Positive.' Alfie muttered, though his hands were shaking. Patricia, being the impatient girl that she is, opened her mouth.

'Okay, Alfie. Why are you so nervous?' she questioned.

'Me? No... okay. I am. Oh, gosh.' he kept muttering.

'Alfie!' Amber said, placing her hand on his shaking one.

'Sorry, im just nervous!'

'But why?' Eddie asked him. Alfie didn't say anything. But he did reach into his jacket pocket and produced a velvet box. Eddie's eyes widened.

'What?' Patricia whispered to him.

'He's gonna do it!' Eddie muttered, grinning.

'Do what?' Patricia whisper/yelled. She looked back over to Alfie who is now on the floor, on one knee... Patricia gasped.

'Amber...?' Alfie asked, his voice shaking.

'Yes?' she asked. Gulping, Alfie opened the little velvet box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

'Will you marry me?' he squeaked.

**HEHEHE. I am so mean, leaving the chapter at that moment.**

**I wasn't too sure if I should have included him proposing... but I asked a few reviewers and they said it was a good idea, so I went for it. :P.**

**Fabina have had babies! I got the names from FabinaLover, so I decided to use them :). Peddie is back together and happy! And Alfie popped the question.**

**Will Amber say yes? Will Jara last? And what about the sleepless nights ahead for Fabian and Nina?**

**Don't forget to review! The next chapter will be up later this week. (Probably Wednesday, if not Friday)**


	9. House of Answers

**Sorry I didn't update sooner! I've been super busy lately, but im updating now! Hopefully, this chapter will be good.**

**Sorry if it's short! :) I'm working on a new story. It'll be up soon. It's a PatriciaxJerome one, just to let you know. :P**

**Thanks for all the reviews of the last chapter!**

**This chapter isn't in anyone's POV. I think I write better like this than in someone's point of view.**

**Enjoy! I own nothing.**

Amber didn't know what to say. Not because she was unsure, but because she was too shocked to move. And she couldn't manage to open her mouth to speak. This made Alfie more nervous than he already is, if that's actually possible. Since Amber hasn't answered him, he thought it was her rejecting him.

Eddie was anxiously waiting to see what happens. And Patricia's… well, Patricia's just normally bored. She began to pick at her nails.

"Yes." Amber suddenly said. Alfie's head snapped up, Eddie grinned and Patricia smirked, glancing up from her nails.

"What?" Alfie questioned, unsure if he heard her right.

"She said yes, you doofus!" Patricia butted in, a smile plastered on her face.

"Really?" Alfie squeaked.

"Yes, Alfie. I did." Amber replied, smiling softly. Alfie grabbed her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. Amber held out her hand to admire the ring. It was now, from this moment, the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. This ring is now her most prized possession. Gazing into the diamond, she sighed happily. Soon she would be Mrs. Amber Lewis. And she couldn't wait. She and Alfie slid back into their seats.

"A toast!" Eddie announced, holding up his drink. "Happy engagement, guys."

"Cheers!" Patricia interrupted, and the four laughed. Amber, Alfie, Eddie and Patricia all ordered and soon everyone's meal arrived. They spent the rest of the evening laughing and talking. All of them, even Patricia, agreed it was the best double date each of them have had. Soon, Eddie called a cab and they all climbed in. The ride to Anubis was peaceful.

XxX

Alfie, Amber, Eddie and Patricia all strolled into the living room. All around were their housemates and on the love seat were Nina and Fabian, each clutching a little bundle. "The babies!" Amber squealed, awing over their cuteness.

"Speaking of which, where's our baby?" Alfie wondered. Soon after he said that, Mara walked in and joined the rest of her friends, holding Ella against her.

"Here she is." Mara says, passing Ella over to Alfie.

"Thanks for looking after her, Mara." Amber said, smiling gratefully.

"No problem." Mara replied, returning the smile.

"Can I hold one?" Eddie asked. Nina nodded and handed him the bundle of blankets she was holding.

"You have Jenna. Fabian has Destiny." Nina said.

"Hey, little girl." Eddie says softly into the blankets. Inside was a little girl, Jenna, who had dazzling blue eyes like her father.

"I need to paint my nails again soon." Amber says, holding up her hand to stare at her nail varnish. Joy gasped.

"What is it, Joy?" Mick asked, concerned. He was going to ask her out soon – after all, he and Mara just broke up and Mick had developed feelings for Joy.

"Amber… your hand!" Joy choked out, her smile getting wider and wider.

"Yeah, what about it?" Amber asked, confused. Typical Amber.

"The ring, Barbie!" Jerome snapped.

"Oh, right. Me and Alfie are engaged." She answers. The girls squeal and grin from ear to ear as the guys cheer and congratulate Alfie.

"Wow. So much is going on lately!" Fabian says, slowly rocking Destiny back and forth. "Me and Nina having twins, Amber and Alfie getting engaged…"

"I know right?" Nina agreed, smiling.

"You have a lot of wedding planning to do." Piper reminded the happy couple.

"Yeah, we do." Amber agreed. She suddenly grabbed Piper's wrist and began to drag her up the stairs. "And what better time to start than now?" the blonde said, continuing to pull Piper up the stairs.

Piper groaned.

"Someone help?" she attempted weakly.

"Nah, im good." Jerome sniggered. Mara whacked him playfully.

"Anyway, there's another crib in your room, Nina." Mick added.

"Yeah, set up by this awesome guy." Jerome said, pointing to himself.

"Who? Is he behind you?" Patricia joked, squinting and peering over Jerome's shoulder.

"Haha, very funny." Jerome said sarcastically.

"Well, we all better get to bed." Nina yawned. She took Jenna from Eddie, clutching the baby protectively. Fabian and the girls went up the stairs whereas the boys trotted down the hall. Victor came out from the kitchen, gawping.

"Going to bed? Without a pin drop?" He muttered to himself. "I'm getting too old for this."

"Who are you talking to?" Trudy questioned, raising her eyebrows as she walked out of the kitchen.

"No one. Leave me alone!" he snapped. Trudy quickly scattered.

XxX

Nina and Fabian had just placed Jenna and Destiny in the crib when they heard Piper ask "Can I leave now?"

"No, you may not." Amber stated. "We have to plan!"

"Amber, it's 11 o'clock. The wedding is ages away. Can I go now?" Piper whined.

"Let her go, Amber." Fabian sighed.

"Fine. You can go." Amber says, pouting.

"Finally!" Piper shouted, running down the stairs and out the front door before Amber could change her mind.

"Goodnight, Nina." Fabian whispered, giving her a quick kiss before walking out to go to bed. Nina and Amber climbed into their beds.

"This day has been good for both of us, don't you agree?" Nina asked her best friend through the darkness.

"Yeah." Was all Amber replied before she turned on her side and fell asleep. Nina lay on her back as the day ran through her head. The images of her beautiful, baby girls crossed her mind. That was her last thought before she fell asleep.

**Eh. Sucky chapter, I know. But do not fret. There is one more chapter to go!**

**Yes, notice how I said one. We are so close to the end of another story! D: I have grown quite attached to this story. Don't panic! Whenever one of my stories ends, a new one isn't far behind.**

**The final chapter will be the wedding and pretty much how they turned out a few years later. Sound good? I hope so.**

**Please don't forget to review! They make me smile. :)**

**~Random.**


	10. House of Cliffhangers

**Woah! I got quite a lot of reviews for that chapter. Thanks so much. :)**

**I thought it would suck, but apparently not. :D**

**Kekemina: Yes, im sorry about that. In Chapter 7, they were the original names. Then I changed them in Chapter 8. I know that was confusing, but just to let you know the baby names are definitely Jenna and Destiny. Sorry about confusing you. D:**

**I know a lot of you don't want me to end this story, but sadly, every story has to come to an end eventually. I've been asked to make a sequel – but im not too sure. You guys want one?**

**Anyway, with that over, let's start. I own nothing!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

**Here's the final chapter!**

Amber stood in her room, wringing her hands. After months of planning and waiting, the wedding day was here. And she was so excited and nervous at the same time, she was positive she'd throw up. Nina stepped into the room. "Hey, Nina." Amber greeted, but her voice was so shaky it came out croaky.

"Hey, look what I got you." Nina says, putting down a box on her bed. Nina lifted the lid of the box off and Amber gasped. Inside layed a long, white dress. It was so elegant… so dazzling. Amber could not describe how it looked. Nina lifted it out of the box and held it out for Amber to have a full look at.

"What… how?" Was all Amber could choke out.

"It was my mother's when she got married to my dad." Nina answered, smiling softly. "I want you to wear it."

"No, I can't." Amber protested. She was so pleased that Nina had offered, but knowing it's her mother's… "You should wear it someday. Not me."

"Please." Nina whispered, looking at Amber with those pleading eyes.

"Are you sure?" Amber wondered.

"I'm positive. I want to see you in this dress." Nina reassured.

"Oh, fine." Amber gave in. Nina clapped happily and placed the dress on her bed. Nina knew that it was her mother's, and that she would've wanted Nina to wear it herself, but knowing Amber has done so much for her… she thought that this was a way to say thank you.

"Now, we need your accessories and shoes!" Nina giggled. She had never really cared this much for clothes – but a wedding was a special occasion.

"Absolutely!" Amber laughed along with her best friend. A few seconds later, Patricia barged in.

"Alright, Millington." She barked commandingly, but a smile was plastered on her face. "No seeing your fiancé until at the alter, got it?"

"Yes, sir." Amber joked, giving Patricia a salute.

"Just because your getting married doesn't mean you get to be cocky." Patricia stated bluntly, her smile getting wider. Nina opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped by Patricia pointing a finger at her and snapping "don't you start, American." Nina just simply laughed.

"Alright." Amber says, and Nina and Patricia turned to look at her. Patricia gawped and Nina's jaw dropped to the floor. Amber gave them a twirl. The dress was pretty on its own, but on Amber it looked gorgeous. The dress came down to Amber's ankles and Amber thought it was extremely soft and comfortable.

"Wow." Was all Nina could manage to say.

"Eh, you could do better." Patricia joked. "No, seriously. You look stunning."

"Thanks." Amber squealed, bobbing up and down. She slipped on her white heels and sat down to do her make up. Nina had gotten out one of Amber's necklaces: a diamond pendant that her father gave to her. She also gave Amber some silver hoop ear rings. Once Amber had applied her make up and put on her jewellery, she really was something else. She was a star, shining brightly among everyone.

"Alfie is going to love you!" Joy says, walking through the door. Mara was hot on her heels, carrying Ella.

"You think so?" Amber asked, her blue eyes wide with joy.

"Totally." Mara reassured. Other than Amber, the girls are already in their dresses. Joy checked her watch.

"It's 12:30." She says, smiling. "We have to go now if we want to be there by 1 o'clock." Patricia, Nina, Joy and Mara all made their way downstairs to meet the boys. Amber waited in her room whilst the other four girls went down. Patricia grabbed Alfie by the ear.

"Come on. You can't see the bride yet. Off to the church we go." She says, dragging Alfie by his ear and out the door.

All Amber could hear was "Oww! Trixie! Knock it off!" before they heard a car drive off.

"Come down, Amber!" Nina shouted up the stairs. As soon as she said that, the door opened and Amber descended down the stairs and was met by gasps from the boys. Mick grinned at his friend.

"You look great, Amber!" he commented.

"Very nice dress, Blondie." Jerome added.

"And, I must say, the others look very nice." Eddie said, looking directly at Patricia. Patricia felt her cheeks heat up.

"Come on, let's make our way!" Fabian said, and it wasn't long before Anubis house was empty.

XxX

Alfie stood at the altar with Jerome, his best man, by his side. The girls were sitting in the front row, the same with Fabian, Mick and Eddie.

"Did she look nice?" Alfie asked his best man anxiously.

"Better than nice." Jerome chuckled. Alfie smiled once he heard the organ began to play the tune. Soon, Amber joined him at the altar. Jerome was right, Alfie thought. She did look better than nice. She's flawless… she's beautiful. Time went by and soon, it was what they wanted to hear.

"Do you, Alfred Marmaduke Lewis," the preacher said, and Alfie winced at the name 'Alfred'. "Take Amber Marie Millington to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Alfie says, smiling at Amber.

"And do you, Amber Marie Millington, take Alfred Marmaduke Lewis to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the preacher continued.

"I do." Amber says, looking at Alfie with loving eyes.

"If anyone thinks these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher said. Not one peep came from anyone. **(A/N I was actually going to make Piper object, at first, but then thought… nah! I shouldn't!) **"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The preacher finished. Alfie grabbed Amber's hands and pulled her close to him, and their lips connected. Once they pulled apart, they were both smiling like crazy.

"I love you, Amber." He whispered, caressing her cheek with his hand.

"I love you too." Amber whispered back, leaning in for another kiss.

XxX

"Here's the newly weds!" Mick shouted as he saw Amber and Alfie walk into the living room of Anubis, arm in arm. The pair decided to come back to Anubis because they didn't want to do anything else other than return to their boarding school. The living room table has a buffet layed out for everyone to sit down and enjoy themselves, along with a various amount of drinks. Music boomed through the speakers softly as the residents of Anubis began to chat.

"So, Amber Lewis, eh?" Nina says, smirking.

"It sounds so nice, doesn't it?" Amber squealed. The music in the background shifted and turned into a extremely slow song.

"The Lewis' need to dance now," Jerome says, standing up from his seat. Amber and Alfie stood in the middle of the living room. Amber's arms were wrapped around Alfie's neck where as his arms were wrapped around her waist. The rest of the residents were in similar positions: Jerome and Mara, Nina and Fabian and Patricia and Eddie.

"So, Joy," Mick began, walking over to where the girl was sitting. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure," Joy says, flashing Mick a smile as she grabs his hand and leads him to their friends, and also began to slow dance. Trudy was minding Ella, Jenna and Destiny on the loveseat.

"I'm so lucky," Alfie suddenly says, looking at Amber.

"And why's that?" she asks, continuing to dance with her husband.

"Because I'm married to such a beautiful, kind girl," he answers, smiling. All Amber could do was smile back. No words could describe how Alfie makes her feel.

"Mama!" a voice suddenly says. The residents of Anubis turn to the loveseat, in which Ella was playing on next to Trudy and Fabian and Nina's babies. "Mama!" she cries again. Everyone gasps.

"She said her first word!" Alfie exclaims.

"And it was mama!" Amber cries in joy. "Me!" Everyone laughed. Fabian and Nina picked up Jenna and Destiny and began to rock them, smiling. Joy, Mick, Jerome, Mara, Patricia, Eddie, Alfie and Amber were all cooing over Ella's cuteness.

"Mama!" Ella says once more, but this time she lifts her small little arm and her finger points behind everyone. Confused, Amber and the rest of her house mates turn around and look up.

Screams and cries of panic filled the house as they looked where Ella was pointing.

**And im leaving it there. Rubbish chapter – but oh well.**

**So – they're finally married! Yay! :D Ella said her first word!**

**But what were they screaming at? _WILL _you ever find out? Yes, I'm not sure if I should do a sequel or not. It's your choice. A poll will be up on my profile by now – please answer it there/in reviews to let me know.**

**I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have, and sadly, it has come to an end.**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review ;)**

**~Random.**


	11. Author's Note

**Hi guys!**

**Thanks for all of your amazing reviews!**

**I've only created this author's note to ask a few questions.**

**1: Should I do a sequel? Please answer the poll on my profile.**

**2: If I DO make a sequel, should it still be focused on Amber/Alfie? Or Another couple? If another, give me a couple to concentrate on.**

**That's all. I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I have writing it! :D**

**~Random.**


	12. House of Endings

**Hello people!**

**I bet you all checked your e-mails and saw the update, and immediately thought 'What the heck?!'**

**Yes, I decided that I didn't actually need to do a sequel... I had another idea come to my head a few weeks ago and decided to do that instead of a whole new story.**

**It won't be Rufus... :)**

**I left the sequel for a long time and decided to just finish it up.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

Now, most of the house weren't actually worried about what they saw.

The screams came from Jerome, Mick and Eddie.

But those were screams of laughter.

The cries of panic were from Amber Millington herself.

"What?" she shrieked, her eyes as wide as can be.

Everybody's eyes were on the wedding cake that stood before them, in which was crumbled and half eaten.

Amber was livid with rage. "Who _ate_ my wedding cake?"

"Why don't you ask the baby with cake around her face?" Jerome replies through his laughs, and the blonde girl turns to face her baby, who did have frosting around her mouth. She wasn't the only one, as Mick also had a pair of oddly white lips.

"Mick!" Alfie yells, but can't help chuckling all the same. "Why?"

"It looked so delicious!" Mick protested, licking his lips and getting rid of the remains. "And it was just calling my name!"

"Well, thanks to you, we have a ruined cake!" Amber says crossly, folding her arms as she glared at her ex boyfriend.

Nina chuckled and picked up Jenna, rocking her gently, Fabian doing the same with Destiny.

"Well, your wedding isn't totally ruined," Patricia scowls, shaking her head as she watched her boyfriend and Mick go to the mushy cake, plates in hand. "Your happily married now, aren't you?"

"Yes," Amber giggles, completely forgetting about the cake mishap. Alfie smiles at his girlfriend's- sorry, wife's happy behavior.

"Bouquet toss!" Joy squeals, and the guys all step back as the girls gather round. Amber smiles and turns around, throwing her hands up in the air and the bouquet of flowers go flying.

Mara catches them effortlessly.

"You're going to get married next!" Nina giggles, kissing Jenna's forehead softly.

Mara grins and throws a flirty look at Jerome, who's eyes instantly widen as he catches on.

"Jerome, are you okay mate?" Eddie mumbles through his forkful of creamy cake. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Oh, no, I'm fine," Jerome reassures, blinking rapidly.

"Come on," Trudy suddenly calls, making everybody turn to the housemother who's sitting on the sofa, clutching a camera. "Let's have a photo! All together now!"

Amber and Alfie stood in the center, with one of their arms wrapped around the other's middle. Nina was standing next to Amber, holding Jenna to her chest. Fabian was next to Alfie, clutching Destiny gently. Patricia was next to Fabian with Eddie next to her, an arm wrapped around her shoulder. Next to Nina was Mara, who had her back facing Jerome, who was behind her with his arms wrapped around her slender frame. And lastly, Joy and Mick were on either end of Jerome and Eddie.

"Smile!" Trudy calls out. "This is one for the yearbooks!"

All teens' lips broke out into a smile, and then a flash erupted through the room.

XxX

_Fifteen years later..._

"Mum!" Ella Lewis' screech erupted through the house, and footsteps were heard thudding down the hall. The sixteen year old made her way into the living room, where her mum was sitting. "Jenna and Destiny just called me, can I go round to their house tomorrow?" Jenna and Destiny just lived down the road from the Millington's, both fifteen year old twins very happy with their mum and dad.

Amber grinned at the sight of her happy daughter. "Of course you can, sweetie."

Ella beamed, her long blonde hair falling over her shoulders. "You're the best, mum!" and with that, she ran out of the room and up the stairs, probably to call said twins.

"I'm home!" came the voice of Alfie Lewis, and Amber instantly smiled. In walked her husband, holding the hand of their seven year old daughter Bethany.

"How was Jerome and Mara?" Amber asks, taking Bethany into her arms and giving her a hug. Alfie had went to visit their long time friends, whom of which lived a ten minute drive away. The couple were actually second out of all of the old housemates to get married, and had a ten year old son called Zachary.

"They were fine, love," Alfie replies, hanging up his coat. "Mick and Joy were also there with their daughter, Annabelle," Amber smiled at the mention of the little four year old. They spoiled her rotten, but the blonde really couldn't blame them. Mick and Joy were the last to get married as they got together last, and lived on Jerome and Mara's street.

"How have Patricia and Eddie been?" Amber questions.

"Jerome said that he saw them yesterday and were doing fine," Alfie answers, sitting down next to Amber and pulling Bethany into his lap. Patricia and Eddie currently had two kids, a thirteen year old son called Nathan and a eight year old girl called Rachel, both taking after their parents in many ways. Patricia was also expecting a third child as she is now five months pregnant, but the couple do not want to know the gender, as they want it to be a surprise. Patricia and Eddie lived a little farther away, which was around a twenty minute drive. All in all, the friends could still easily see each other everyday.

There was suddenly a loud knock at the door, and Amber got up to answer it. The blonde flung it open and revealed Nina, Fabian, Jenna and Destiny. "Nina!" Amber immediately giggled, enclosing her all time best friend in a hug. Jenna and Destiny said a quick hello to Amber, before walking into the house and saying hi to Alfie and Bethany, the two of them disappearing upstairs. After greeting the couple, Amber shut the door and the four of them sat down on the couches, Bethany running into the hallway after Jenna and Destiny.

"How are you guys?" Nina asks cheerfully, tucking her dirty brown hair behind of her ear.

"Just fine thanks, what about you?" Alfie says.

"Great, and we have something for you, by the way," Fabian announces, pulling something out from a carrier bag he was carrying. It was a slim, navy blue book.

"What is it?" Alfie asks with a curious frown.

"Our scrapbook from high school," came Nina's reply, as all four of them gathered round on one sofa and Fabian handed the book to Nina, whom gratefully opened it. At each page there were a variety of pictures from different times of all the students. During their school play, class photos, dates, parties... everything.

"My favorite is the last page," Fabian says with a smile.

Amber turns over to the last page of the book and intakes a sharp breath.

There was the photo, taken fifteen years ago today, at Amber and Alfie's wedding.

The couple shared a look, and simultaneously smiled.

That, to them, was the best day of their lives.

**FINISHED!**

**Woo, rubbish ending! I tried to make it as good as possible, and find a way to cover up the Rufus thing, so it was kinda hard, I guess... I hope it was good.**

**This story is over, and no sequel! I felt so guilty as I left the sequel for months! D:**

**Keep an eye out for more of my stories, and I hope this chapter makes up for the whole sequel mishap!**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! (:**

**~Random.**


End file.
